


He Will Avenge Him

by ConsultingTimeLord



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimeLord/pseuds/ConsultingTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets a call that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Avenge Him

“I have to go,” Steve said with an apologetic smile.  
Loki looked over at the man on the other side of the couch with an exasperated expression. He closed the book in his hands and turned toward him, appearing less than pleased. “Avengers business?”  
“What else would it be?” he replied, placing the phone-like communicator in the pocket of his jeans.  
“I wish it would be anything else,” Loki said, pleading with his eyes.

He knew, however, that no matter how hard he tried Steve would always go. It was his duty to protect the people. Loki just wished he would protect himself too. He had learned to be more generous when earning Steve’s love; he wanted Steve to learn to be a little more selfish.  
“I have to go.”  
“I know you do. That doesn’t mean I cannot wish you would stay.”

Steve smiled in that bright and innocent way that happened so naturally for him. With all the war he saw over the years, he still managed to smile like a boy who didn’t know what war meant. It was a face Loki couldn’t say no to.  
“I could go too. I know I am not an Avenger but I can be of use.” Loki only wanted to help and watch over him.  
“You know they still don’t completely trust you yet,” Steve said sadly, standing from the couch.

He stood in front of Loki and held out his hands. The god of mischief stared at them for a second or two before grabbing them. He was pulled to his feet and into Steve’s arms which were warm and inviting. Loki buried himself in that hug as if it would be the last he ever had. Steve pulled away, looking at Loki before kissing him softly. It was quick and sweet. Loki could still feel it tingling on his lips even after they moved apart.  
“I have to go now.”  
“Yes, yes,” Loki said impatiently with a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.  
“I love you,” Steve said. He spoke the words with such sincerity that it almost shocked Loki.  
“I love you too. Of course I do. How could I not?” Loki grinned.  
Steve returned the smile. “Bye.”  
“Goodbye.”

Steve let go of him and rushed out of the door. As soon as the door clicked shut Loki’s smile crumpled and he felt cold and alone. He looked around the sun drenched apartment but it seemed dark. Loki frowned at the door before collapsing back onto the couch. He’d gone from almost all powerful to completely helpless just for Steve Rogers. He put his heart on the line for him too. Loki picked up his book and he knew that as long as he kept coming home, it was worth it.

 

A ringing cut through darkness and startled Loki from sleep. It sounded familiar but in his groggy stupor, he couldn’t figure out what it was. He was surprised the apartment was dark because he didn’t remember falling asleep. The ringing persisted, filling the quiet room with the shrill noise. He groaned and sat up, knocking his book onto the floor with a clatter. His half drowsy brain still tried to process the ring when it finally clicked. It was the phone.

He jumped to his feet as a jolt of urgency energized him. He stumbled around the couch to the end table where a blue light glowed. He picked up the phone and stared at the buttons, frustrated when he realized he still didn’t know how it worked. Steve always dealt with the phone.

It rang once more before it cut off and Loki almost threw it. The answering machine message played, Steve’s cheerful voice echoing off of the walls.  
 _“Hello! You’ve reached Steve Rogers...”  
“…And Loki Laufeyson.”_ His own begrudging voice cut in.  
 _“We’re not home right now… or can’t figure out the phone so leave a message after the beep!”  
“What beep?”  
“It’s just a---”  
Beeeeeeeeep.  
“Hey, Lovebug,”_ the machine said in Steve’s voice.  
Loki was immediately uneasy. Steve only called him that at home.  
 _“I know you’re there. Couldn’t figure out the phone? Hah. I’m sorry about that.”_ Something was off about Steve’s voice. It shook, wavering in pitch. It sounded like fear or sadness. Loki’s stomach twisted painfully. _“I should’ve showed you how to use it. You should…”_ He swallowed hard. _“You should ask Tony. He knows better than I do.”_  
“Steven?” Loki said aloud even though he couldn’t hear him.  
 _“I’m sorry, Loki. Oh God, I’m so so sorry. Please, I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much. Never forget that. I LOVE YOU.”  
Click._

“…What? What just…” Loki stared at the phone in his hand and then at the dock.  
He let the phone slip from his hand, barely hearing the crack as it smacked against the wood floor. He could feel bile rising in his throat as his stomach churned unpleasantly. The world slowed to a stop and his body felt numb and useless.  
“No.” The lone whisper escaped his lips unnoticed.

He looked at the door and walked toward it, picking up his pace. He swiftly stepped into his boots beside the threshold, threw open the door, and ran out.

He ran through the streets of New York without faltering. He was single-minded, his destination being his only goal. They didn’t live far, per Tony Stark’s request, so it wasn’t long before he stood on the front steps of Avengers Headquarters.

Loki pressed a shaking hand over his mouth. A trail of shiny, wet, dark red blood stained the steps. A handprint of the same shade marked the door ominously. Loki shook all over. He could barely reach out his hand to knock but he did it. When there was no answer, he knocked again, louder and with more conviction.  
“Thor! Tony! Somebody! Please! Please…”

Still no one answered. He rested his hand over the bloody one before letting it fall limply to his side. He suspected… He suspected but he had to know. He raised his fist to knock once more but the doorknob turned and the door clicked open.

Loki looked up to see Thor, appearing worse for wear. His cape had been ripped in half, his armor damaged, and blood caked the right side of his face.  
“Brother, are you--”  
“I am fine,” Thor said, his voice low and hoarse. His eyes were cast downward and seemed wet. Loki’s stomach dropped away from him.  
“Is he…”

Thor hesitated, burning a hole into the floor with his hard stare before he could bear to look his brother in the eye. He said nothing but he stepped back from the door, allowing space for him to step inside. Loki searched his brother for a definitive answer but he betrayed nothing.

He walked into the building and past Thor into the foyer. He didn’t have to ask where to go. The blood on the floor made an efficient map. He followed it into Steve’s old bedroom where the rest of the Avengers were crowded around the bed. They turned in unison to look as he entered the room and their sad eyes became sadder. Pity, Loki realized. He ignored them and moved forward so he could see the blood-soaked bed.

He didn’t react at first as if he couldn’t remember what feelings were. Then he collapsed, his whole body gave up and fell but he felt his brother catch him before he could hit the floor.

Steve was laid out on the bed like a body on a funeral pyre. His mask had been removed and his eyes had been closed to make him seem like he were sleeping. His blonde hair was dyed and matted with blood. It ran down his face and neck; it stained his suit and the shield that had been laid out on top of him.  
“What did you do?” Loki asked the air, his voice softer than the breeze his words fell on.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  
“Brother, no one--”  
“Do not touch me, Thor,” he said darkly, his voice wavering under the weight of his rage.

Thor felt it and immediately dropped his hold on his brother. He stepped back as Loki picked himself up and walked to Steve’s bedside. No sound left him but the Avengers could see his back and shoulders heaving from silent sobs. He picked up Steve’s hand and pressed it to his lips. He stayed like that for a long time and no one moved; no one dared to. They stood uncomfortably as each mourned their loss until Tony finally spoke.  
“Loki.”  
“What?” he snapped. The last person he wanted to hear from was him.

He moved to stand next to him and grabbed the shield from Steve’s body. The vibranium bore no damage but the paint had been chipped so that there appeared to be a crack running diagonally through it. Steve’s blood dried on it’s surface making it gruesome. Tony held the shield out to Loki.  
“Steve, he… he wanted you to have--”

Loki snatched the shield from him and threw it at the wall behind him with enough force that it became lodged into it. He turned on him, his eyes red and puffy with tear stained cheeks to match.  
“I am not a widower that you can give some consolation prize and send on his way, Tony Stark. You can’t give me his shield and expect it to be all better,” he growled.  
“I never--”  
“You did. I want something more.”  
“Like vengeance, brother?” Thor asked.  
“More than anything,” he hissed.  
“Listen, Loki. There’s something else,” Tony said, his face solemn.  
Loki considered him before deciding to give him his attention. “What?”  
“We have a man down and a spot open. Steve trusted you implicitly. Join us. Take his place,” Tony said, staring Loki down as if that would sway his choice.  
“How quickly we move on.”  
“It’s not moving on, it’s being practical. Evil won’t stop because Steve is dead.”  
Loki looked over at Steve’s still body. “I’ll do it for him. I’d do anything for him.”  
“Thank y--” Tony began.  
“I do not want to hear what you have to say.”

Loki turned and left, looking at no one. He stopped only to pry the shield from the wall and slipped it easily over his arm. He was alone, Steve was dead, and he felt sick and angry. He knew only one thing was true at that point. If he couldn’t save Steve, he would avenge him.


End file.
